Fairy Tale Love
by missnewvillage
Summary: Written for Faberry Week Day 1: Fairy Tales. Twenty-year-old heir to the throne Quinn learns that she must marry before she becomes queen. All she wants is someone to love her for who she is and not for her wealth and power. When she meets Rachel, a commoner, she instantly becomes captivated by her. Will Quinn find the one she loves, and is Rachel that person?


_Once upon a time, in a faraway land called Lima, there lived a princess named Quinn. Quinn was the fairest maiden of the land. She had long, golden hair and hazel eyes. Her father was the king of the country, and Quinn was heir to the throne. Quinn's father ruled with an iron fist; he was harsh and cold-blooded. But Quinn was the opposite of her father. She was compassionate and gentle. Her heart was filled with love for everything in life, and she genuinely cared about the people of her country. _

_Quinn was twenty years old when her father's health began to deteriorate. She knew that once he passed she would have to take the throne and become the new queen of Lima. But her father wanted Quinn to be married before she could take the throne. He put a clause in the law that mandated Quinn to be married before he died, and if she wasn't, he would leave the throne to her eighteen year old sister, Frances because she had recently married a noble man. _

_So Quinn went on many dates with the finest men in Lima, but none of them captured her interest. She wanted a partner who was intelligent and caring. She wanted someone with empathy and loyalty. But most importantly, she wanted someone who was in love with her because of the woman she was and not because of her familial wealth. For several months she attended palace balls and galas, hoping to find someone who would captivate her. But alas, she could not find that person._

_One day, Princess Quinn was travelling through the village when she spotted a young woman crossing the street. She was carrying several bags and boxes and was struggling to balance everything while she walked. She tripped as she walked on the cobbled road and fell down, her bags and boxes spilling open and creating a mess along the busy street. Being the kind-hearted person she is, Quinn told her driver to stop. She quickly got out of the carriage and went towards the young woman, who was frantically trying to gather her belongings. _

_Quinn quickly collected the items on the ground, arranged them neatly, and stood up to give it to the young lady. When she finally looked at the woman's appearance she was stunned into silence. The woman had intense milk chocolate colored eyes that hypnotized Quinn for several seconds. Her hair was a rich brunette color and fell around her face in soft waves. Her clothing was simple and worm, but they made the woman appear innocent and pure. The woman noticed the bags that Quinn was holding and quickly acknowledged her. _

"_Thank you so much for helping me pick this up, miss. I greatly appreciate it." The woman held her hand out for the bags, but Quinn was still standing there, unable to form any sentences or comprehend what was being said. Quinn thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. _

_Heart beat racing and blood pounding, Quinn noticed the woman holding her hands out for the bags. "Oh! I'm sorry. Here are your bags, miss," she exclaimed. _

_The woman looked at Quinn and instantly recognized her voice. "Oh my, Princess Quinn! Thank you so much. You didn't really have to help me," she said. _

_Quinn smiled softly at the woman. "It was my pleasure. And please, call me Quinn."_

"_Okay Quinn," the woman said hesitantly. Quinn gave a genuine smile. "My name is Rachel."_

_Quinn and Rachel exchanged a few more pleasantries before Rachel noted the time. "Oh my, it is getting late! I must be going now."_

_Quinn was sad that she wouldn't be able to stay with the woman. She really enjoyed her company and found her to be very intriguing. Quinn wanted to know everything about her. "Would you like a ride to the place you are going?"_

"_Oh no. I wouldn't want to be a burden," Rachel told her._

"_I'm offering so you definitely will not be a burden. And I would love to get to know you better," Quinn boldly stated. _

_Rachel blushed and accepted the ride. Quinn found out that Rachel volunteered at the local orphanage and was delivering Christmas presents for the children there. They were having an early Christmas celebration and Rachel would be singing Christmas carols. Quinn found herself even more fascinated by the woman. She asked Rachel if she could attend the party also. All the children were excited to see the princess, and Quinn smiled and hugged each of them, wishing them Merry Christmas. Rachel was impressed by the princess's humility and grace. _

_When Rachel went to sing, Quinn was mesmerized by her voice. It was strong and clear. She sang with passion and happiness. Her talent was on the level of professionals, but she had much more of a stage presence than anyone could ever possess. _

_By the end of the day both Quinn and Rachel were reluctant to bid farewell. Quinn invited Rachel to the palace for tea and to spend more time together. Rachel once again found herself accepting Quinn's invitation and the two bid each other adieu. _

_They spent the next months in this manner. They took walks around the garden, drank tea and ate crackers in the dining room, made frequent visits to the orphanage, and learned of each other's lives. Quinn learned that Rachel was adopted by two loving men who gave her the best childhood she could have dreamed for regardless of their social status of working class. She dreamed of one day becoming a professional singer and entertainer although she would be just as happy singing locally for parties and the like. She volunteered at the orphanage because she had always wanted siblings but was an only child. She viewed each child in the orphanage as her brothers and sisters and wanted to share her good fortune with those who were less fortunate than her. She wanted to bring happiness to their childhood life. Rachel learned that Quinn took her heritage and family line very seriously. She loved tradition, but she loved her country's civilians more. She learned that Quinn wanted to bring about legislation that would significantly improve the lives of her citizens. She cared deeply for the welfare of those less fortunate than her, and hoped that she would be a fit and just ruler of the country. _

_Sometime during these months the initial attractions toward each other grew stronger. Both women found themselves enamored by the other. Their visits were daily and lengthy, and their conversation never halted. One day, as they were sitting on a bench in the palace garden, Quinn looked over to Rachel. "I find you to be a truly remarkable person, Rachel. You are so caring and intelligent. You have the largest heart and the most incredible talent," she told the woman. _

_Rachel felt her heart flutter and her face heat up in a blush. "Thank you, Quinn. I find you remarkable as well. You are so humble and loving. You care so much about the wellbeing of everyone around you. You are so much more than I thought you would be."_

_Quinn smiled and bowed her head, trying to gather her thoughts. She looked up and met Rachel's shining eyes. "Rachel, every second that I'm with you is the highlight of my day and when you are not near me I miss you so much. You have become such an incredible friend, but I find myself falling so in love with everything about you."_

_Rachel smiled widely. "I am falling in love with you too, Quinn. You are so beautiful, not only physically. You have the most beautiful heart. I can't help but love the amazing person you are." _

_They both gazed lovingly at each other, joining their hands together before moving towards each other and kissing for the first time. And after that first kiss Quinn knew that Rachel would be the person she would marry. _

_Quinn's father was hesitant at first. He thought that his daughter needed to marry a wealthy man with a high social status. He thought that the throne needed to have a strong male present. He forbade Quinn and Rachel's relationship. But Quinn's mother was much more lenient in her views of the throne. She saw the kind of woman Rachel was. With much convincing, the King allowed Rachel to attend a palace ball as Quinn's escort. He told Quinn that he would be watching closely to determine if she was fit to marry his eldest daughter. _

_The night of the ball was a rousing success, as Rachel proved herself to be strong, confident, and amiable. She stood by Quinn's side, conversing with guests and charming them with her grace and poise. Although he still had his reservations, the King gave both women his blessing. Rachel proposed to Quinn at the place of their first kiss shortly after the ball. When the announcement of their impending marriage was announced to the public, reaction was positive. Many knew Rachel from the parties she sang at and the charity work she did around the country. They had also known that Quinn and Rachel had struck a close friendship. They were happy that a commoner found love with royalty and that each woman would get her fairytale ending. _

_They were married a year after Rachel proposed, amid fanfare and celebratory cheers. When the King did pass away, Quinn became queen and under her rule conditions for the country improved greatly. There was no more suffering or hardship. Quinn proved that ruling with an open heart was the best for the country. Together, Quinn and Rachel continued to visit the nation's towns and cities. They used the wealth of the royal family and poured it into hospitals, schools, charities, and everywhere else that would help the poor of the nation. _

_Five years after their marriage they welcomed their first child into the world, and two years later they had a second child. Both their family and their nation lived amongst the love that was displayed through the royal couple. Everyone truly lived happily ever after._

_The end._


End file.
